


Daydreaming of that Girl

by monarchBaconator



Series: Diakko Continuity [2]
Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: Dialogue Heavy, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, Pining, Self-Discovery, Useless Lesbians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:13:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23457604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monarchBaconator/pseuds/monarchBaconator
Summary: She can't stop thinking about her. She doesn't even know why. She just can't get that girl out of her head...That stupid... hardheaded... thoughtful... talented... cute...That wonderful girl.
Relationships: Diana Cavendish/Atsuko "Akko" Kagari, Hannah England/Barbara Parker
Series: Diakko Continuity [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1688653
Comments: 12
Kudos: 204





	1. Rainy Day

_Sigh._

It's been several days since Akko finally flew for the first time, and she's been practicing as hard as she can since then to get even better- she wants nothing more than to be able to fly half as freely as her classmates. Even though she's passed the initial hurdle, she still wants to practice her butt off to improve, and with no classes today, it's the perfect opportunity.

But she can't.

It's raining outside, and amateur witches like her aren't allowed to fly during the rain. Without a solid proficiency in some kind of spell to keep the rain off you, it's all-too-easy for a learning witch to fumble and injure themself trying.

Akko isn't normally one to follow the rules when they get in the way of what she wants, but she's on too thin of ice at the moment to risk it. Professor Finnelan caught her stealing snacks at night very recently, and she doesn't think she could get away with breaking the rules again so soon.

The worst part of it all... She has no company to help her through it. Sucy and Lotte left in the morning, saying something about privacy- Akko couldn't go with them. She had thought about visiting Amanda, but that flew out the window seconds later- literally. Amanda is flying around on her broom as always, no care in the world for the rain. She could always try visiting Constanze, but that almost never goes well when she's uninvited.

So that's it. Akko has nothing to do but sit there in her dorm room, and stare out the window on a rainy day.

 _I wonder what Diana is doing..._ Akko stopped questioning why Diana constantly popped up in her mind a while ago. Why, of all her friends, is Diana the one she can't help thinking about most? She doesn't know, and she's given up on figuring it out. _I wonder if she would want to hang out?_ She briefly considers walking over to Diana's room, but doesn't stand up. Thoughts of Diana's constantly busy schedule ring in her head, reminding her just how inaccessible she is.

Just then, there's a knock at the door. "Come in!" Akko instantly perks up at the sound, turning to see who it is. _That must be Sucy and Lotte!_

Unfortunately, it was not Sucy or Lotte behind the door- The door opens to reveal Professor Ursula, red hair and all, carrying a book into the room. "Good morning Akko."

"Ughhh!' Akko slams her face down on her desk, disappointed. Sure, Ursula is cool and all, but more book-studying is not exactly what she wanted to do right now. She wants to fly! Or at least hang out with someone!

"Wh-whatever is the matter, Akko? Are you alright?" Ursula is concerned for the girl as always, still feeling a bit of responsibility for the magic-troubled girl. She sits down in a chair next to her, placing the book down to focus her attention to whatever is bothering Akko instead. She places her hand on Akko's shoulder, giving her a reassuring touch.

Akko's immediate response is just a loud whine. "I've been so bored...! All of my friends are busy, and it's raining so I can't even practice flying- I have nothing to dooooooo."

"Well, I'm here! We can study some other types of magic that can be done even in the rain-" Ursula's suggestion is cut off with another whine. Seems Akko is dead-set on flying if she's gonna do any studying today. "Hm. Well, maybe you could hang out with me, then? You don't have to study every day, I suppose."

"Thanks Ursula, but... no offense, it's just kinda lame to hang out with a teacher. Even if you are Shiny Chariot." Akko huffs. She's not really a fan of any solutions right now, from the sound of it.

Ursula thinks for a moment, suspicious of Akko's rather strange responses. Sure, she is stubborn as usual, but... normally she would have said yes to at least one of her suggestions? There's got to be something else on her mind. "Akko... Is there something you're not telling me? You said all your friends were busy... is there perhaps something more to that?"

Akko sits up and stares at Ursula, blinking a few times. "Well I... I guess so. Sucy and Lotte both left and said I couldn't come with them, so who KNOWS what they're doing. Constanze is always busy and bothering her usually isn't a good idea. Normally I'd hang out with Amanda, but-" She points out the window, showing Amanda flying around in the rain without a care for the rules at all. "-there's that."

Ursula nods along with Akko's words, listening intently. "Well... what about Diana? You two always seem like you love being together, even if it is infrequently."

"Diana is always busy too! She never has any free time to hang out." She lays her cheek on the desk, closing her eyes and pouting her lips. "Besides, she doesn't even like me that much. It's true I don't know for sure if she's busy, but why even bother finding out..."

Ursula smiles knowingly. "You know Akko, it might not seem obvious to you, but Diana truly cares about you quite a lot! In fact, you wouldn't be able to notice it, but I've seen her smile around you _way_ more than when she's with anyone else!"

"She's probably just being polite."

"Akko, what's gotten into you? You're never like this. Did you and Diana have a fight?"

"N-no, I just-" Akko hesitates. Why is she being like this...? "I guess it's just... I can't stop thinking about her. Whenever my mind is empty, it just fills itself back up again with thoughts about her. I don't know why but she's just...! She's stuck in my head!"

"How long has this been happening?" Ursula already suspects what might be going on, but she holds her tongue until she's more sure.

"I dunno... I guess it's been since... right before the Samhain Magic Festival, I looked in this weird mirror, and I turned into Diana for a few hours." She reminisces about what happened next, her cheeks reddening slightly. "I-it's, um, a kind of embarrassing story, I'm sure you don't wanna hear about it-"

"You were curious and took off your clothes to see her body, am I right?"

Akko's entire face turns bright red. Busted.

"I'll take that as a yes. It's perfectly normal for a girl your age to be curious about something like that. Sure, most girls would rather explore a boy's body, but doing the same with a girl is perfectly normal as well!"

Akko rises up out of her chair, clasping her hands together and getting right in Ursula's face. "Y-you can't tell anyone! Promise me!" She'd hoped no one would ever find out about that particular occurence.

Ursula responds with a soft chuckle. "Of course I won't tell anyone. I promise. I'm more concerned with helping you figure this stuff out."

"Figuring... what out?" Akko backs down, eyes wide open.

"Well, aren't you curious about what these feelings mean? Why you can't stop thinking about Diana?"

"I guess so! I was super curious about it for a long time, but I didn't want to ask anyone and I couldn't figure it out so I just... gave up on figuring it out. I don't think it really matters all that much though, I'm sure plenty of people think about Diana a lot, she is-"

"Akko." Ursula interrupts. "You're in love with her."


	2. Distracted Studying

"Are you okay, Diana?" Hannah's voice calls out to her friend from nearby.

"I'm fine." Diana gives what is likely the least convincing response she could have given.

Diana is usually up to her neck in responsibilities, her schedule constantly filled- but today is a rather rare exception. She has absolutely nothing to do. What little plans she did have were cancelled due to the sudden rain.

"You sure don't seem fine." Barbara chimes in, sitting in a chair directly next to Hannah. The two of them are reading volume 14 of Night Fall - a series which Hannah has only recently gotten into, after discovering her closest friend was secretly a huge fan. The pair has been reading it from volume 1 ever since.

"I promise you, there is nothing the matter that is of any concern to either of you." Diana is sitting on the floor of the library, leaning against a bookshelf with a book in her hands. It's not hard to tell just by looking at her that she's not very far into her reading, with barely any pages behind her.

"You seem distracted by something. Usually you read way faster than that." Hannah pays no mind to the dismissive tone, prodding further into Diana's psyche. "If something is on your mind you can tell us! We won't tell a soul!"

There's a long pause. Hannah elbows Barbara's side. "Y-yeah! I promise too!"

Diana only responds with a slight blush, and nothing more. 

"Is it a boy?" Hannah smirks.

"Or a girl?!" Barbara is much more enthused about it than teasing.

"Do you really think Diana is gay?"

"I mean she never seems to care about boys, like, ever..."

"Both of you. Shut up. I am trying to read." Diana snaps at the two of them, suddenly getting irritated.

The pair of shorter girls turn back to their own book... for a moment. It doesn't take long before they start to bother Diana again. Neither one of them can focus on the book when there's a girl prime for teasing right next to them- plus, y'know, helping her out too or whatever.

"I bet it's someone at this school..." Barbara muses, turning to face Hannah.

"What makes you say that?"

"Who else would it be? She doesn't exactly leave the school very often..."

"Yeah, maybe, but who from this school would Diana fall for?"

"I dunno... could be Amanda. She's pretty cute."

"There's no way Diana would fall for her! They're like polar opposites!"

"They do say opposites attract."

"Oh please... if opposites really do attract, then Diana would be falling for... That idiot Akko or something-!"

" _Girls._ " Diana speaks assertively, trying to get the two to shut up- but with how bright red her face is after the mention of Akko, she probably should have picked better timing.

"Oh my god." Hannah and Barbara turn to face Diana, instantly coming to the same conclusion and speaking in unison. "Akko?!"

"I would very much appreciate it if both of you _minded your own business._ " The pair of shorter witches respect Diana's command, turning back to quietly talk to each other... leaving Diana alone with her thoughts.

She's not sure when, or why, or even how, but Diana's thoughts have slowly become consumed with Akko over the past few months. She knows what her feelings towards Akko are, at this point, having been well aware of her own sexuality for years- but she has no actual experience with romance. Truth be told, the book in her hands is about what to do when you're in love, the cover disguised to her roommates with a simple spell. 

Unfortunately, that book isn't providing much help- She's been reading the same page over and over, thinking about the woman of her desires. _Just ask her out already._ If thoughts being repeated a thousand times could make someone do something, Diana would have asked Akko on 40 dates by now. As confident as she is in her own abilities, when it comes to matters of the heart, her courage melts.

There's just something about that girl... Sure, she's stubborn, she's not great at magic, she's terrible at following rules, she can be selfish, she can be annoying... But she's also kindhearted, hardworking, virtuous... and doing a much better job at making up for lost time than she did, trying to learn magic after the incident with Chariot. She sees a lot of herself in Akko... but even more of someone else. Someone else that, to her dismay, she can't figure out- but she wants nothing more than to learn about every single detail.

Worst of all is that smile. She'd seen it hundreds of times since Akko came to the school, but it was only recently that she realized how perfect it is. She's memorized every feature of it, replaying memories of the girl being happy in her head over and over. She wants to cause that smile to happen more.

Diana looks up from her book once again- only to see Hannah and Barbara right in front of her, staring with determined eyes. "What did I-"

"Hey." Hannah pipes up first.

"We really didn't mean to embarrass you, but..."

"It's kinda cute that you're into such a dumb-"

Barbara elbows Hannah this time. "We think it's really cool that you have a crush on Akko."

Hannah rubs her side, glaring at Barbara with one eye. "...And we want to help you out."

"So! We're gonna help you find Akko!"

"And maybe give you the courage to ask her out?"

"Or at least just make sure nobody barges in while you do it..."

Diana sighs, closing the book in her hands and setting it on the floor. "You two are a handful... Fine, if it makes you happy, I'll go... ask her out. I've been meaning to for a while already, I just couldn't work up the nerve. I'm not even sure if she likes girls..."

Hannah and Barbara smile brightly, holding each others' hands. "What should we do?"

"Nothing. You've already done enough. Go back to reading that novel of yours and playing footsies under the table." 

"You saw that-?!" Hannah calls out, her face bright red- but Diana is already gone.

"...Well, she was on the floor right next to our table..."


	3. I have to tell her

Akko remained silent, lost in thought for a long time. _In love? With Diana? Her rival?_ She was having trouble believing it, but she couldn't for the life of her find any reason why it wasn't true.

"Akko... Are you okay? I'm sorry, should I not have said that so soon...?" Ursula is suddenly regretting dropping such a bomb on her student, now unsure if the girl was ready for such a revelation. "It's perfectly normal to have a crush on another girl, it happens quite a lot between witches! I used to have a crush on Croix back in the day-"

Every single word goes in one ear and out the other. Akko isn't listening right now. _When I turned into her... and did..._ that _in her room..._

"Akko?"

_At the Cavendish Manor... When she was healing me..._

"Akko!"

_Up there in the stratosphere... when we cast that spell together...!_

"Am I interrupting something?" The sound of Diana's voice is what gets her to pay attention to reality again. Not Ursula's voice, the knocking on the door, or the door creaking open, all of which were louder. "I, er- I came to talk to you about something, Akko. Though if you're busy studying with Professor Ursula I suppose I should wait until later-"

"No!!" Ursula stands up, practically screaming her interjection. "I-I mean, Akko and I weren't doing anything important. I think it's a lot more imperative that she hear what her close friend has to say, right Akko?"

Akko simply nods, the recent revelation and lack of time to ponder over it still ringing in her head. She's staring at Diana, not even realizing it.

Ursula steps out of the room just as quickly as she entered originally. "I'll see you two later! And, good luck, Akko." She shoots a wink to the shorter of the two students before she dips out for good.

Diana turns to face Akko, seeing the blank expression on her face. "Um. Akko? Are you alright... you seem distracted."

Akko shakes her head, as if literally expelling her thoughts physically. "I'm fine! I've just... got a lot on my mind."

"You said it..." Unknowingly to both of them, their thoughts are occupied by practically the same thing.

"So, uh, Diana." Akko pokes her fingers together, considering what she should say about her newly discovered feelings.

"Yes?"

Suddenly losing her nerve, Akko tries to delay her revelation. "Wait, actually, you should go first, you came here to ask me something right?"

Diana's nerve is gone out the same window. "I can wait, it's no rush. You go first."

"No, really, you should go first, mine would be better if I said it second anyway."

"Funny, I could say the same about myself."

"Well _someone_ has to speak first!!"

"Yes, you're right. That is typically how ordered lists function."

"...Not me, though."

Diana sighs. This is hopeless. "May I sit down?" She gestures to Akko's bed, asking for permission.

Akko is sitting by her desk next to the bed, suddenly wishing she was in her bed so they could sit together. "Of course. Make yourself at home!"

"I suppose... I can go first." Diana's face reddens as soon as she says it, regretting her decision immensely.

"...Okay? Go ahead! I'm listening!"

How does she word this? "....Don't take this the wrong way, but I'd like to ask you a very personal question. You can feel free to ignore it or just tell me you'd rather not answer..." She hesitates, "I suppose with such a binary choice, silence is typically an answer on its own, but..."

"Just ask! I don't have anything to hide." That's a lie, of course, she has exactly 2 things to hide- one of which she plans to tell Diana in a moment.

"Right..." Diana is starting to feel silly. _Why even bother asking? What will I do with myself if she says no?_

"You okay? _You're_ starting to zone out now!" Akko is oblivious as always- even if she literally is considering confessing her love after Diana's question, mere moments after realizing it existed, she's still too dense to realize Diana's very blatant and very obvious attraction.

"Are you a lesbian?" Diana spits it out like she has no option left, her face tinting a darker red as she does.

"Uh..." It's Akko's turn to blush now. She still hasn't come to grips with one singular crush, let alone something as huge as her sexuality. "...I-I guess? Maybe? Ummmm... I have been attracted to at least one girl during my life. Does that answer your question? I'm still not sure about the whole sexuality thing myself."

Diana breathes a sigh of relief. That was a very _Akko_ answer, but at least she knows her love isn't entirely impossible to become a reality. "Well, that's... That's good to know. Thank you."

"Was that it?"

Uh oh. "W-well, initially yes, I planned to ask something else-" _Why did I say that?_ "It's, rather embarrassing, so I changed the subject a little bit." _Why am I saying this? Diana, you_ know _Akko is going to be curious, you daft-_

"Okay! That's fine with me! You can ask me later, whenever you feel more ready for it!"

Diana is pleasantly surprised by that answer, saved from her brain's worst case scenario prediction. "Thank you. Now... I believe there was something you wanted to ask me?"

"Oh! Right, well..." Akko looks at Diana sitting on her bed, smiling sweetly with that perfect face of hers. Akko never truly admired it until now- The way her jawline is perfectly molded, her cheeks sticking out that perfect amount, her fluffy hair, just messy enough to be adorable while retaining that air of royalty every aspect of her carries... Best of all are her gorgeous blue eyes... She could get lost in those eyes for hours. Just seeing them right now she feels lost, in the endless waves of Diana planet, too vast to ever be fully discovered. 

"Earth to Akko?" She did lose track of time. "You were just staring forward, are you quite alright?" Unfortunately for the both of them, Diana is just as clueless as Akko when it comes to picking up hints. 

"S-sorry! I forgot what I was gonna say and I tried to remember and got lost in my thoughts- Hahaha-" A bold-faced lie, but one that Diana buys.

"Oh, I see. Did you remember what it was you wanted to say then?"

"Yes."

"Well?"

A time passes. A time that feels like an eternity to both girls, neither one saying anything.

"Diana, remember when you said you meant to say something else but you said the thing you did say because the original thing you were going to say was embarrassing and you said you'd say it later?"

"I-in fewer words, yes I do remember that."

"I'm having the same problem.

"Of course you are..."

"How about this... We both say the really embarrassing thing at the same time! That way, we both look like idiots _together_! And even if it's stupid, at least we said what we wanted to say?"

Diana hesitates. "Okay. I'm in. Count down from three?"

"Right! Three..."

"Two..."

"One..."

"I-" Both girls say the first word in unison, and immediately stop.

"This is a lot harder to say than I thought it'd be." Diana rubs her temple with her fingers, closing her eyes.

"Ugh! This is stupid! I'm just gonna say it, and whatever happens happens!" Akko sharply inhales-

Diana interrupts, "I love you."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this gay nonsense. Please leave any feedback in the comments, I gladly accept constructive criticism!


End file.
